Pretty Poison
"Pretty Poison" is the ninth episode of . It originally aired on September 14, 1992, and introduces Poison Ivy. Plot leaves clips of environmental tragedies that need to be punished.]] On a strip of bare land, Mayor Hill announces the beginning of construction for a new, modern prison, Stonegate Penitentiary, which will go a long way toward making Gotham safe for its citizens. Hill commends District Attorney Harvey Dent as the driving force behind the prison's construction. He also thanks Bruce Wayne and the Wayne Foundation for funding the project. Together, Harvey and Bruce dig the first shovelful of dirt during the groundbreaking ceremony. Before the first bulldozer starts excavating the land, a pair of hands belonging to an unseen person who carefully uproots a tall wild rose growing in the ground, and pots it. The story fades to two years later. An inmate of the completed Stonegate prison escapes with the help of a helicopter-flying accomplice. Both are stunned when a tow cable is wrapped around the chopper's tail, causing it to crash, and both of them are apprehended by Batman. At the same time, Harvey Dent is seated in a restaurant with his very beautiful girlfriend, Pamela Isley, waiting for the arrival of Bruce Wayne. Dent talks up his friend, saying "there's nothing we don't know about each other." Dent's description of Bruce coincidentally paralleled Batman's apprehending of the escaped inmate. Batman delivers the escapees to the police, then calls Alfred to say he's running late for his dinner date. Alfred calmly reports that he's already warned Dent and Isley. Batman rushes home, hurriedly changes, and drives to meet his friend. Later, as all three of them share a laugh over after-dinner coffee, Isley notices the time and says she has to run. Before leaving, she grabs Dent and plants a deep kiss on him. As she walks out, every man's eyes follow her, and Bruce asks, "does she have a sister?" Dent, a little flushed, announces that she's one of a kind and that he's asked Isley to marry him. Surprised, Bruce reminds him that they only met a week ago. Dent assures Bruce that he's in love; he knows Isley's the one - then he passes out and goes face-first into the dessert. Bruce laughs initially, but when Dent does not wake up, he realizes something is wrong. Dent is rushed to the hospital in a coma. The doctors report that he has been poisoned, and they cannot stop the process without the antidote. The police grill the staff at the restaurant, but are unable to guess how Dent was poisoned. Bruce lifts a sample of Dent's blood from the hospital and returns to the Batcave. An analysis reveals that the poison was extracted from a rare plant, the Wild Thorny Rose. Batman says they can use the same extract to create an antidote, but Alfred reports that the rose is extinct. As Bruce watches over Dent in the hospital, Isley comes running to him. He offers some words of comfort, and she leans to kiss him which Bruce turns into a hug. Suddenly suspicious, Bruce remembers the kiss she planted on Harvey and sees her to her car. As he drives home, he contacts Alfred he asks him to check Pam's background. to kill intruders.]] Alfred reports that Pamela Isley holds a PhD in botany and is employed by a cosmetics company as a chemist working on perfumes. She also offers a weekly lecture series at the university on rare and extinct plant species. Both he and Bruce reach the obvious conclusion. Batman goes to confront Isley at a greenhouse where she has a laboratory. When he enters, he is seized and held prisoner by a gigantic Venus Fly-trap, large enough to engulf him. Isley appears in a green costume and calling herself "Poison Ivy." She explains that Dent had to pay for his crime as a "murderer" - plowing up those wild plants to build his prison, which would have included the Thorny Rose, had she not saved it. While the flytrap's branches hold Batman's head steady, Poison Ivy applies a coating of the poison to her lips, then gives him a kiss. He spits immediately, but is already feeling its effects while Ivy mockingly holds up a bottle of the antidote she developed. Batman cuts himself free of the plant and attacks, while Ivy shoots at him with a crossbow attached to her wrist. In the struggle, an overhead lamp is broken and falls to the floor, beginning a fire. Ivy opens a trapdoor, dumping Batman down into a pit of spiked plants; he hangs onto the edge dizzy from the poison. Ivy aims her crossbow at him, but he reveals the rose in his other hand. She gasps and rages but has no choice. She surrenders the antidote and, as soon as she has hold of the plant, forgets about everything else. Batman breaks them both out of the greenhouse before the fire destroys the rest of the foliage. Dent awakes in the hospital to see Commisioner Gordon and Bruce standing over him. Bruce confesses that he doesn't think Isley is the one for him... In her cell in Stonegate, Ivy huddles the rose protectively, vowing that "they can bury us deep, but we always grow back..." Continuity * After this episode, Ivy is regularly incarcerated in Arkham Asylum rather than Stonegate. * Pamela Isley and Harvey Dent cross paths again in "Almost Got 'Im," after their respective transformations into Poison Ivy and Two-Face. The only thing Two-Face's personalities can agree on is how much they hate Ivy. "We used to date," explains Ivy. Background Information Home Video Releases * Batman: The Legend Begins (VHS) * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) * Batman: The Legend Begins (DVD) Production Inconsistencies * When Gordon picks up the horn after Dent is poisoned, the cord moves through the phone. * Also, both times when Gordon picks up the phone to be informed of the prison break and Dent's hospitalisation, he goes "What!?" way too quickly for the person on the other side to fully explain the situations to him. * In his initial struggle with the plant, Batman snaps a few of its teeth. The later fight shows all the plant's teeth intact. * In the end credits, Melissa Manchester and Neil Ross are credited for additional voices, but accidentally read "Melissa Manchester as Neil Ross". Trivia * First appearance of Poison Ivy and Renee Montoya. * Ivy's biography gives her age at this time as 28. * The greenhouse climax was adapted into a stage in the Super Nintendo game The Adventures of Batman and Robin, which featured the giant Venus fly-trap as a boss. * In the comics, Ivy has the power to secrete poisons from her body at will, often administered through a kiss. * One of the perfumes developed by Ivy's cosmetics firm is called "Nightshade," a reference to a branch of the plant family that has several poisonous members. * Rosaceae Vularis is an imaginary type of rose. It does not translate to "wild thorny rose", but rather to "normal rose". * Batman's exchange with the severely frightened escapee is mirrored on the Batman: The Brave And The Bold episode "The Super-Batman Of Planet X" (where Kevin Conroy guest stars as the Batman of Zur-En-Arrh) by the villain Rohtul, who, due to being held in ice, stutters "Who are you?" as the escapee does, and Earth Batman who says, "Your worst nightmare - A Batman with superpowers." Cast Quotes Category:Batman: The Animated Series episodes